Addy's Mad Drabbles and Oneshots
by alohomora.addy
Summary: A collection of my own drabbles and oneshots. You should probably be worried, though.
1. Chapter 1: Phoenix and Ron and Addy

**A/N: This was my very first attempt at a oneshot. I got the idea while talking to my bestie Hannah (Phoenix). We were arguing over Ron XD. Anyways, please review! I really would like the feedback! **

**Phoenix Fyre/Ron Weasley/Addy Johnson**

"He's MINE!" shouted a dark-haired Hufflepuff. The act alone was much unlike her usual sweet nature. She pulled the handsome ginger closer to her body.

"NO!" countered the Grffindor girl opposite the pair. She tugged the poor boy back in her own direction "He's MINE!"

"Ladies, ladies! One of me is more than enough to go around." His voice rumbled, sending shivers down both girls' spines.

"Shut it, Ron," they called in unison, and went back to their little game of tug-of-war.

The girls went back and forth, neither girl budging, until Addy stiffened. Naturally, being a Puff, during their game, Addy racked her brain for a way to resolve their dispute. Obviously, there were two of them, and only one Ron. If only there were two! And that, precisely, was the moment when and idea bloomed.

"We could always clone him," she suggested. It was perfect! Two Rons meant happiness for both girls.

"That," began Phoenix Fyre, cocking her head, "is a bloody brilliant idea!"

Both girls let go of the arms they were gripping. Ron rubbed them briefly.

"Together, then?" asked Addy. Phoenix nodded. They pointed their wands at the boy of their dreams.

"Wait!" cried Ron, backing away. Having two wands pointed at your face was enough to make anyone uncomfortable. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course," smirked Addy.

"Yeah," agreed Phoenix. "We've only practiced on rats. Cant be much different, though, can it?"

Ron gulped.

"Kentomilia!" cried Addy and Phoenix together. And just like that, right before their mesmerized eyes, a second, carbon-copy Ron appeared.

The twin Rons gazed in wonder at each other "Wow, we're identical!" they said together. "Wicked!"

"Now, how do we choose?"

"Eenie Meanie Minie Moe?" suggested Addy. Phoenix agreed.

"Eenie Meanie Minie Moe, catch a hippogriff by its toe-er talon-, if he hollers, let him go. Eenie Meanie Minie Moe!" She landed on the Ron on her right.

"Alright, then?" asked Phoenix, grabbing her Ron's hand. Addy's smile widened as she nodded.

"Let's go, Ron," Addy called as she led her Ron out of the abandoned classroom. She led the boy to her favorite place-the fifth floor Prefects Bathroom, for some bubbly good fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Sirius and Sirius

**A/N: I was inspired for this one from a lovely liker on a Facebook page I admin (The 7 HP books are my 7 horcruxes, without them i wouldn't have a life….check us out! The other admins are awesome!). It was prompted by a girl saying: Do Sirius and anyone. Do it Nao." So of course, I just had to write it! And this was what came to mind first….**

**Be afraid…be very afraid….**

**Sirius/Sirius**

"I must have somebody to love," whispered a man with long, curly black hair. He pointed his wand at his reflection and shouted, "KENTAMILIA!"

The man in the mirror doubled.

"Sirius, you are looking mightly fine," said one man.

"Why thank you, Sirius," the other replied, moving closer. "Shall we take this to a more comfortable setting?" His eyes glistened with hope.

"Indeed, we shall, my incredibly sexy good man." He couldnt resist the urge to lightly tap the other man's bum.


	3. Chapter 3: Drapple

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I should even put this one up… It's wrong in so many ways! But if you're not too afraid, here's my take on Drapple:**

**Draco Malfoy/Apple**

I felt it all. I felt as his fingers slid around my ample *waistline*. His thumb stroked my skin as he gazed lovingly at me.

"Draco, eat your snack, don't play with it," his mother scolded him.

I will never scold you, Draco, my love. I wished so hard I could tell him. But I couldn't-I didn't have lips.

He brought his lips closer to me. I noticed they were slightly parted. Shivering, I reveled in the feel of his soft hand and of his warm breath sweeping over me. He rubbed my face on his shirt.

I knew I was ready.  
>'Bite me, Draco Malfoy! Sink your teeth into my skin!' If i could have screamed it, I would.<p>

His teeth grazed my skin, always teasing me.

And then it happened! The feeling of his teeth passing through my skin was enough to drive me insane. My juice dribbled down his chin slowly.

He and I both were in pure heaven.

**A/N: Curled into a ball yet? Well this one is nothing compared to the Christmas one I wrote!**


End file.
